


Broadening Horizons

by Arbryna



Series: Out of Body Experience [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Multi, OT3, Pegging, Plot What Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan and Richard both want to try out some new things. Cara is happy to oblige them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadening Horizons

“This will be harder to take than fingers,” Cara warns in a husky voice.

Kahlan shivers, her sex clenching around Richard's cock in anticipation. “Just do it,” she urges, groaning as Cara's slick fingers slide out of her tighter entrance. Then the warm, hard leather of the phallus is pressing inside, and at first it's overwhelming; it stings, the way it did the first few times Cara did this with her fingers, but then it is thrusting deeper, and she just feels _full_ in a way she's never experienced before. No wonder Cara likes this so much.

Having a Mord-Sith as a lover meant that sex was _never_ boring. Kahlan had barely touched on the full depth of Cara's more interesting ideas before the body-swapping fiasco, and since then, she's learned names for things she never even thought existed. Cara is nothing if not inventive.

Cara has always enjoyed this particular activity. Kahlan has been on the giving end of the phallus enough times to make her curious about doing it the other way around; and Cara is always more than willing to facilitate the broadening of their horizons in the bedchambers.

Richard groans at the familiar sensation of the phallus rubbing against his cock through the thin layer of skin inside Kahlan. He's trying to hold back, to let Kahlan get used to the feeling, but soon Kahlan is thrusting against them both, palms splayed across his chest to brace herself as she arches and moans, and any hope of self-control rapidly disappears.

Luckily, Kahlan does not need much of this; her climax is already tantalizingly close. She lets loose a loud groan as Cara grips her hips, thrusting into her in earnest as Richard arches up hard, his cock pulsing as he spills his release into her. One of Cara's hands slides forward, and with a few flicks of her fingers, Kahlan tumbles over the edge as well, her arms straining with the effort to hold herself up.

Cara slides out slowly, setting about removing and cleaning the toy as Kahlan collapses against Richard's side, cheeks flushed and skin slick with sweat. Hanging the harness over the side of a chair, Cara stalks back to the bed, sliding in behind Kahlan and dropping a languid kiss on her bare shoulder.

“I told you it was good,” Cara says with a wolfish smirk.

Kahlan hums contentedly as she leans back into Cara, pulling the blonde's arm snugly around her waist. “You say that like it was your idea,” she teases. It took a lot of effort for Kahlan to work up the nerve to ask for this; she isn't going to let Cara take the credit that easily.

Rolling her eyes, Cara resumes trailing her lips over Kahlan's shoulder, her hips rocking lazily against Kahlan's backside. “You have to admit,” she says between kisses, “you never would have thought of it without me.”

“She has you there, Kahlan,” Richard says with a chuckle, trailing a calloused finger over Kahlan's collarbone.

“Fine,” Kahlan huffs, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips. “Maybe I'll just stop asking for things, if Cara's just going to claim all the credit for it.”

Cara laughs softly. “You don't mean that,” she says in a husky voice, her hand drifting down to trace soft circles into Kahlan's abdomen.

Kahlan gasps as Cara's fingers dip lower, brushing over her moist curls. She's not ready for more, not this soon, but Cara knows that. The blonde keeps her movements slow and deliberate, stoking the fire between Kahlan's legs just enough to make it clear that she is in no way finished. It's enough to make Kahlan forget what they were even arguing about.

Richard watches with a fond smile, trying to control the nervous twisting in his stomach. Like Kahlan, he's always been anxious about asking for things when it came to sex.

“What's on your mind, Lord Rahl?” Cara teases, her tongue flicking out to taste the sweat on Kahlan's neck.

He clears his throat, his eyes drifting away from Cara's and down to meet Kahlan's curious gaze. “Was it really that...pleasurable for you?”

It's clearly more than intellectual curiosity, and Kahlan smiles as she rocks against Cara's hand. “Yes, Richard, it really was.”

“Why, did you want to try it?” Cara asks, quirking an eyebrow in interest.

The blush that covers Richard's face rivals anything Kahlan has ever managed – and that's saying a lot. He's been curious for awhile now – ever since he was in Kahlan's body, feeling his own cock pumping in and out of him, filling him so decadently. He's wondered how he could feel it again, without having to switch bodies again.

“I'll take that as a yes,” Cara purrs, her fingers leaving Kahlan's sex to trail seductively over Richard's abdomen. He shivers at the touch, his cock twitching between his legs at the mere thought of it. Suddenly, Cara's hand stops. “Wait, I thought Denna trained you.”

If possible, Richard's cheeks flush an even brighter red. “That wasn't exactly under the best of circumstances,” he sputters. “And that –” He motions to the phallus hanging in its harness. “– isn't exactly the same as an agiel.”

A hungry smile flashes across Cara's lips. “Agiels can be used for more than pain.”

“Cara, we've been over this,” Kahlan says sternly, shifting to look back at the blonde. “No weapons during sex.”

“You're missing out,” Cara says with a roll of her eyes. Fixing her gaze on Kahlan, she nods to the toy. “You get to wear it this time. I can already feel myself bruising from fucking you so hard.”

Kahlan blushes, nudging Cara with her shoulder. “I thought you liked pain.”

Cara arches an eyebrow. “Are you trying to say you don't want to?”

Opting not to answer, Kahlan slides out from between them, padding over to the chair to retrieve the toy. Cara closes the distance between herself and Richard, her hand sliding down to close around his rapidly hardening cock.

“You'll have to be on top,” she murmurs into his ear as Kahlan straps the harness onto herself. He groans, jerking into Cara's hand, and she snatches it away, turning to lie back on the bed.

For a moment he just looks over at her, drinking in the sight of her golden hair spilling out over the pillows, green eyes dark with arousal. She quirks her lips invitingly, and he pushes himself up to kneel between her legs, leaning down to kiss her.

Kahlan watches appreciatively as she dips her fingers into the jar of oil still sitting out from their earlier activities. Richard's muscled ass flexes as he slides into Cara, hooking her thighs over his hips. Kahlan spreads the oil onto the phallus, stroking indulgently before scooping up another generous handful and returning to the bed.

Richard tenses for a moment when the oil drips onto him, and Kahlan's other hand strokes his hip reassuringly.

“Relax, Richard,” Kahlan says softly, sliding her damp fingers over his tight hole. “It'll make it easier.”

She probes gently into him with one finger, acclimating him to the pressure before adding another, then gradually another. Cara never needs to be prepared this way – she enjoys the sudden shock of pain that melts into pleasure as Kahlan shoves the phallus into her – but Kahlan remembers from her own experiences that being broken in slowly results in less time spent being sore afterward.

Richard kneels stiffly, the length of him still buried in Cara as Kahlan slides steadily in and out. It feels good, if very foreign; then Kahlan's fingers slide further into him, and he lets out a loud groan, his elbows almost buckling underneath him from the sudden pleasure of it.

Kahlan stills her hand, furrowing her brow in confusion. She hesitantly strokes the small but noticeable bump inside of Richard, tilting her head inquisitively at Cara.

“It's a male thing,” Cara explains with a shrug, moaning her appreciation as Richard thrusts forward again in response to Kahlan's attentions.

Sliding her fingers free, Kahlan strokes the phallus a couple more times, ensuring that it remains suitably lubricated. As she climbs onto the bed behind Richard, her hand moves over the leather with a practiced ease that speaks clearly of how many times she's done this for Cara, and prickles at the edges of what now seems a distant memory: of being able to _feel_ the warm heat of her hand as it glided up and down the length of her.

As she presses the tip against Richard's entrance, then farther, Kahlan imagines that she can feel the tight ring of muscle closing around her, the moist heat of him enveloping her cock as thoroughly as it enveloped her fingers. Cara meets her eyes over Richard's shoulder, a knowing smile playing at her lips.

Richard freezes as Kahlan slides into him, gasping sharply as the phallus bumps against that spot inside of him. Sparks of pleasure race through his blood, tightening in his groin, and he thrusts sharply into Cara. He winces slightly at the way the movement stretches him around the toy.

"Is it too much?" Kahlan asks. "Maybe we should just stick with fingers, at first. Like Cara did with me."

The phallus is inside him to the hilt, Kahlan's hips pressing against the cheeks of his ass. It's thick, almost too thick, and unforgiving, but he can't bring himself to back out. It's a matter of pride now – especially now that the secret is out about Denna and her agiel.

"I'm fine," he grunts, pushing back with his hips to emphasize his point.

Cara strokes idly at her clit, her eyes flickering to Richard's face. His eyes are nearly closed, his lips parted as he struggles to get used to the feeling. "He's not going to last long."

"You don't know that," Richard says, his defensiveness offset by the throaty rasp of his voice. "Haven't I proven myself to you two already?"

With an affectionate chuckle, Kahlan leans forward, her breath tickling at Richard's ear. "You might want to make use of this-" she slides her hand around his hip, wrapping around the base of his cock where it meets Cara's sex. "-before Cara finishes herself and you don't have anywhere to put it."

Richard scoffs. "Like Cara ever gets tired of sex."

Nevertheless, he begins to thrust in earnest, his fingers gripping the sheet on either side of Cara's waist as he thrusts forward into Cara, back against Kahlan, then into Cara once more. It's almost embarrassing how quickly he finds himself spilling into Cara, his ass clenching around the phallus as it slams just right against that spot inside him.

When he's loosened up enough, Kahlan pulls out of him, sliding off of the bed to give the toy its second cleaning of the night. When she finishes, returning the harness to its place on the back of the chair, she turns to see Richard flat on his back, panting as he tries to catch his breath.

Cara rolls her eyes, nudging his shoulder. “I told you it wouldn't take long.” Her eyes are still dark with want, her swollen lips quirking into a smile that Kahlan sees for the challenge it is.

A challenge that Kahlan readily accepts, returning the smile as she climbs back onto the bed to straddle one of Cara's legs. “I'll just have to pick up where he left off.”

Nimble fingers tease at the edges of Cara's folds, and Cara moans her approval, her hips jerking into the touch. With a crafty smirk, Cara leans up just far enough to slide her fingers through Kahlan's sex. Her smirk widens as Kahlan gasps, arching against the contact. “Looks like I'm not the only one who's not finished.”

Kahlan can only whimper in response, already painfully aroused by what she just finished doing to Richard.

"You know," Cara says casually, slipping her fingers easily into Kahlan's sex. “I don't think I noticed until just now how much you enjoy having a cock."

Moaning loudly, Kahlan returns the favor, sliding three fingers, then four deep into Cara. “It doesn't compare to the real thing,” she says regretfully.

Cara smirks. “I know.”

Kahlan cocks her head, arching into Cara's hand as she tries to keep up her own thrusts. “How?”

“There's a certain elixir," Cara pants out as their joined rhythm quickens. "It's quite popular among the Mord-Sith.”

It's an enticing thought, and one that Kahlan will have to ask Cara about at a later time. Right now she is beyond words, hovering over Cara as they pump into one another, driving each other rapidly over the edge. When they are both sated once more, Kahlan collapses at Cara's side, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

From behind Kahlan, Richard mutters a sleepy protest, and Kahlan turns, snuggling into the crook of his shoulder.

Cara soon misses the warmth of Kahlan's body against her, and presses herself along Kahlan's back. "This is better anyway," she mumbles, her hand resting flat against the lower part of Kahlan's stomach.

They're just settling in for sleep when a piercing cry shatters the contented silence. Kahlan groans. Cara raises her head just slightly, enough to give Richard a pointed look. “I believe it's your turn, Lord Rahl.”

His lips twist into a rather unmanly pout, but he gives in, sliding out of bed. “Fine. Just don't take up the whole bed again,” he says grumpily, tugging on some loose clothing. “My back was sore for a week last time I had to sleep on the floor.”

With Richard no longer there to cuddle, Kahlan turns with a sleepy smile, resting her cheek on the top of Cara's breast. One leg sprawls out behind her, the other hooking over Cara's knee as she presses into the blonde's side. Cara slides one hand around Kahlan's shoulders and the other up behind her own head as she closes her eyes once more.

Richard sighs, his shoulders slumping in resignation as he turns to go tend to their child. He'll just have to wake them up when he gets back, no matter how much they complain about it. He's not going to sleep on the floor again.

  
_end._   



End file.
